


A supernatural dance off

by Sabrieltrash11



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Dance compitition, Dancing with the stars supernatural style, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Multi, dance, sabriel story - Freeform, side destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrieltrash11/pseuds/Sabrieltrash11
Summary: Sam hates dancing. He's hated it since he broke his leg dancing off a stage when he was little. But his brother is a pro dancer on 'Dancing with the Stars'. So somehow, Dean finally convinces him to join as a star. Then he gets asked to be a part of the first male couple on the show, as a test to see if same sex couples can do just as well as normal dance couples, because Sam's life can't be simple. Now Sam is stuck with Gabriel Novak as a dance partner. He's loud, annoying, and he eats way too much candy. But as much as he wants to hate the man, his feelings have other ideas.





	1. A new experience

**Author's Note:**

> So. The way this fanfiction is going to work is that there will be two updates each month. The first update will be on a Sunday and will be our boys preparing for their dances as well as result episodes when they are required for elimination. The second update will be posted two weeks after the first Sunday, so not the next Sunday after, but the Sunday after that one. This update will be the dance filled episode and after this update, you will be able to comment on who you want to eliminate (Sam and Gabriel not being included). Your votes will be brought into account. I know I have a lot of fanfictions going on, so if you're interested in editing this one for me feel free to ask it will be appreciated. Also, the list of names in the first chapter go pro first, star second so you get an idea of where everyone stands. More comments below

**A supernatural dance off**

 

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Dean gave him the most exasperated look yet. So Sam had already asked that a couple times, it was an legitimate fear.

Dancing on live T.V as part the first male couple was a bit nerve racking you know.

“I don’t even know the guy Dean, how am I supposed to dance with him”

Dean sighed heavily and turned his attention back onto the road in front of him. Dean had been a pro on Dancing with the stars for several years now and had finally convinced Sam to come on as a star. He insisted everyone was leaping at the chance to see the two Winchesters dance together, but Sam didn’t quite understand why. It had taken a lot of bribery to get him to even consider it, and twice as much bribery when they heard they wanted him to be part of the first male couple on the show.

Why couldn’t his life be less complicated?

“Gabriel is a good guy. It’s his first year as a pro so you guys are both starting something new. He’s a good guy, he was Charlie’s star last season, I’m sure you’ll get along fine”

Sam huffed, staring out the window with a sulk.

“Well I mean, he’s a bit of a prankster but maybe he can loosen you up a bit” Dean chuckled.

Sam glared at him, “great, I’ve always wanted to be embarrassed on live television because my partner pranked me. That makes me feel so much better about this”

“Cheer up. You get all of today to meet the guy. You don’t need to leave the studio, you can just chill in your practice room and I can pick you up there later and we can go out for pizza”

Sam grumbled something about grease and it being bad for your health.

“You might even like the guy if you give him a chance!” Dean said, bringing the conversation back on track.

“I don’t want to like him. I don’t even want to do this!” 

“Well you might want to lose the attitude because we’re here and we’re live”

Sam stiffened as Dean pulled into the studios parking lot where both of their personal camera men were waiting for them. Sam knew they weren’t actually live, but anything he did from here on out could be shown to the world.

Good god this was a bad idea.

“Come on Sammy lets go meet everyone!”

 _Or I could stay here for the rest of my life, I don’t mind really. I can just die here._ Sam thought.

With a sigh, he excepted his fate and stepped out of his brothers’ impala. 

He was instantly surrounded by camera men, smiling and introducing themselves. Being an actor, Sam wasn’t all too nervous about the camera thing. He knew how to fake a smile as Dean and him were led through the studio to meet their partners in privet. Well, as privet as a place full of cameras can be. 

“Just through here Mister Winchester” One of the camera men said, opening a door for him to enter. Sam looked at Dean for help, but he just nodded in encouragement and continued to walk down the hall. “See you for dinner Sammy!”

Guess he was on his own. Metaphorically of course.

Stupid cameras.

Sam took a deep breath to steady himself and entered the room.

Whatever it was he was expecting Gabriel to be like, this wasn’t it.

The man was short, Sam observed. He had dirty blond hair, angular limbs and well toned muscles shown easily through his tight clothes.

He was also dancing around the floor, moves sure and elegant. He was more floating around the floor really. His eyes were closed in concentration and a soft music Sam didn’t recognize was playing.

He also had a lollipop in his mouth, which was what got Sam to step forward and say something.

“You’re going to choke” 

Gabriel froze, opening his eyes and turning to look at Sam. He stood up straight and took the candy from his mouth, a toothy smile taking its place.

“I just might” he replied, looking Sam up and down and licking his lips.

Sam felt his cheeks grow hot and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Dancing with anything in your mouth is a safety hazard”

Gabriel laughed and came closer to Sam, extending his hand.

“Gabriel Novak. I’ll be your teacher and your partner for this season”

Sam took his hand and gave it a shake, “Sam Winchester”.

Gabriel smiled wider, “Oh yeah! You’re Dean’s little bro! Funny how that works, my baby bro is a star this season too. Although you have way more pressure on your shoulders then he does I must admit”

Sam shifted awkwardly and laughed nervously, “Yeah I uh, guess so”

Gabriel’s eyes softened, losing some of their playfulness.

“Hey, we might be the first male couple, but we’re still competing just like them. We’re not any different then they are”

Sam gulped and nodded, deciding not to answer.

Gabriel smiled softly at him before sticking the lollipop back in his mouth and clapping his hands.

“Okay Sasquatch lets see how good you can dance”

He walked over to the stereo Sam hadn’t noticed before and turned off the soft music he had had playing.

“Wait what?”

“Well I figured I might as well see what I have to work with. Then we can get to know each other and stuff”

Sam bit his lip, thinking it over. He knew he used to dance with dean as a kid, but that was literally the last time he had danced. Gabriel didn’t notice his mini panic though; he was too busy playing with the music.

Sam choose that time to voice some of his fears.

“I um…”

He shuffled from foot to foot as Gabriel scrolled through the device he had connected to the player.

“I can’t dance. Like, at all”

Gabriel didn’t even look up at him, only smiling around his candy, “we’ll see about that”

Another song started up then, one a bit more up beat and Gabriel stood to face Sam.

“Do a spin for me, a real one on your toes”

Sam frowned, “I don’t know how to do that”

“It’s not hard. Just try”

Sam took a deep breath. Here we go, this is where he completely embarrasses himself for the first time of many while he would be here.

An image of Dean practicing a routine a couple years back in front of Sam to get feedback popped into his mind. Focusing on Deans movements as he spun, Sam felt himself moving to copy them.

For a second, he lost himself in it, like he used to as a kid. The movements continued as he soaked up childhood memories and feelings.

Gabriel clapping brought Sam back to himself, the other man was sitting cross legged a couple feet away looking like a child on Christmas.

“That was brilliant Sam! You did a perfect spin, or well I should say spins. I knew if your brother could dance like that you must have some ability too. That’s why I volunteered to be your partner.”

Sam blinked, Gabriel’s words taking a second to process.

“Wait, you volunteered?”

Gabriel gave him a sheepish smile, “Yeah, I’d seen you in some movies before and I became pretty good friends with your brother last season. I thought it would be fun”

Sam just gapped at him for a second. Gabriel _wanted_ to be paired with Sam? He had just assumed it had been a random selection from the judges or hosts.

He cleared his throat awkwardly-he really was very uncomfortable right now and he expected he wouldn’t relax anytime soon-and moved the conversation back a bit.

“So, my spins?”

Gabriel looked relieved at the change of topic and smiled happily, “yeah your form was perfect which will come in handy during our dances if we can squeeze them in. The judges love good form of any kind.”

“What’s our first dance?”

“Don’t know yet. They will be given to us tomorrow with our songs when we get to meet everybody on this season”

Sam nodded, that made sense.

“We get three weeks for the first dance right?”

“Correct. There is also no elimination the first night so we can really focus on making form and strength good instead of rushing to make everything perfect and messing it up”

Sam nodded again, this was all stuff he just knew from Dean’s experience.

“I have my show to film a couple days a week, we need to incorporate that into our practice schedule”

Gabriel nodded, “Yeah of course. Some days maybe I can come with you and we can discuses our dance when you’re not filming?”

“Yeah of course. That way we’ll be ready”

“Perfect” Gabriel smiled widely at him “I knew I wouldn’t regret volunteering”

 _Don’t be so sure yet_ Sam thought.

 

~*~

 

“I’m so not ready for this”

“It’s just 22 other people, 11 of whom are as new as you are”

“That doesn’t help”

“Hey” Gabriel stopped him by the arm, making him look down at him.

“You’re going to be fine. Then as soon as its over, we can start on our dance, okay?”

Sam took a deep breath to calm himself and nodded.

Gabriel squeezed his arm in comfort, then continued to lead the way to the stage. They would meet everyone officially there, as well as get a feel of where everything was.

Sam was _so_ not ready.

Gabriel pushed open a big wooden door at the end of the hall and a stream of noise flew out.

The door took them back stage and Gabriel led the way through the back stage junk and props and out onto the floor where everyone else was.

“Sammy!” came his brothers cry and he found himself squished in a hug.

“I’d like you to meet my star this season, Jo Harvelle”

Sam was relisted and a girl with blonde hair and kind brown eyes smiled at him and gave a little wave.

“Hello”

“Hey. Nice to meet you, I’m Sam”

She laughed, “So I’ve heard”

“Okay everybody listen up! I don’t want this to take all night!”

The crowd of people quieted as Balthazar, one of the shows hosts, stepped up onto a platform beside a girl with flowing red hair.

“My name is Balthazar if you don’t know, I’m the lead host of this here show and this here is Rowena, our new female host this season”

Rowena gave a little wave and a smile.

“Now. Everyone take a look around you. This is your new family while you are here. So let’s get to know each other. Everyone stand with your partner and when your names are called, come and step up here and give a little wave before stepping down again. Everybody clear?”

Everyone nodded so Balthazar pulled out a list from his back pocket.

“Charlie and Bobby”

Another girl with flowing red hair and an older man with a baseball cap stepped up onto the platform, gave a wave and stepped back down.

“Meg and Castiel”

“That’s my brother” Gabriel whispered in Sam’s ear.

Sam looked back at the dark haired man in the weird trench coat and the brown haired short girl that led him up. They waved and stepped off.

“Dean and Jo”

Sam smiled at his brother who winked at him.

“Lucifer and Anna”

A tall man with a sharp jaw line led up yet another red haired female to the plat form.

“Michael and Ruby”

“Lisa and Adam”

“Ash and Ava”

“Bela and Rufus”

“Uriel and Pamela”

“Zachariah and Lilith”

“Raphael and Tessa”

Sam watched them all with growing anxiety and it grew ten times the size when Balthazar said, “and finally, our first ever all male couple on the show, Gabriel and Sam”

They walked up and Sam thought his heart was going to explode. Everyone was starring at them.

He was so _screwed_.

He had never had stage fright before, but boy was he getting it now.

Once they were down Balthazar continued on with catching everyone up to speed.

“Over here you will see our three judges who will be watching your dances while you are here and judging them. Our lovely lady over here is Naomi”

The short haired girl gave them all an obviously forced smile, like she wished she was anywhere but here.

“On her left is our lovely Chuck”

The man gave a half wave and a smile.

“And on her right we have Crowley, our lovely king of hell”

“Damn right” the man said with a laugh and a heavy Scottish accent.

Sam knew from listening to Dean he was the one to impress.

“Alright! Now when we call your names again please come up so we can give you your first dance and song. In the mean time, you might as well all get aquatinted.”

 _Not likely_.

“We might as well mingle. We’re last again anyway” Gabriel said cheerfully, leading Sam over to one of the couples.

Sam sighed, it was going to be a long couple of months.

 

~*~

 

“You need to be faster Sam”

“I’m _trying_!”

He growled in frustration and flopped down on the ground.

“The salsa is fucken _hard_ and I can’t _do_ it!”

Gabriel sighed and turned off “Conga” by Gloria Estefan.

“You’re doing _really_ well. You just need to believe you can actually do it and it will be easier.”

“What’s the point in _thinking_ you can when you _know_ you _can’t_ ”  

Gabriel pulled at his hair in frustration.

“That kind of attitude will get you no where!”

“I’m going no where anyway!”

“Fuck Sam just shut up!”

Sam huffed and put his head between his legs.

They had been doing this for over two weeks now and Sam was completely convinced he hadn’t improved at all. Gabriel disagreed. Sam could hit every step perfectly and with almost perfect form. But he was slow, his long legs making it harder to go as fast as Gabe.

Gabriel sighed in defeat and sat down beside Sam.

“I’m sorry” Sam mumbled into his knees.

“Hey no its okay. You’re doing fine”

“But I need to do better” He lifted his head from his knees and gave Gabe a look of hopelessness.

“I need to be better and I _can’t_ ”

Gabriel took his hand and gave it a squeeze, “You can. I know you can. Trust me on this one”

Sam broke eye contact and picked at a piece of string on his pants.

“Hey look at me” Gabriel grabbed his chin to bring Sam’s eyes back to his, “You’re an actor, right?”

Sam nodded, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Then why don’t you imagen you’re playing a character who is a good salsa dancer. Pretend the character needs to be fast and pretend that character is not yourself. Can you do that?”

Sam thought about it. It sounded easy enough he supposed.

Slowly he nodded and Gabriel smiled.

“Great! Now let’s do it again”


	2. Week one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Laughs because its not Sunday* here take this second chapter and don't expect another one for a while,  
> Note: the text in italics is the clips (and Sam's thoughts but those are obvious) a name that looks like this,  
> Gabriel:  
> is an interview. the rest is clips from different areas.

Gabriel was hopping from foot to foot beside him in his sparkly outfit. All the pros had a dance number they would preform to kick off the new season and as much as Gabriel insisted he wasn’t nervous, Sam could see through the lies.

Gabriel hadn’t danced in front of an audience since last season before him and Charlie won the mirror ball. He was bound to be a little nervous again, it made sense to Sam.

“Okay dancers take your positions!” one of the men said, ushering everyone out on stage.

Gabriel froze in place. Sam realized if he didn’t say something soon the other man might just stay there. He took Gabriel’s hand and stepped in front of him so he could see his face.

“Hey. If I can learn to salsa, you can get back out there”

Gabriel bit his lip, but nodded.

“Okay. Now go!”

Sam watched his partner run out on stage to assume his position with amusement.

“This should be interesting huh?” a female voice spoke from behind him.

Sam turned to see a black haired girl dressed up in a blue feathered dress. Her hair was in a long braid down her back and her makeup was soft.

“I’m Ruby, Michael’s partner”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sam”

They shook hands then turned their attention back to the stage when the music started. Ruby poked his arm and pointed to a screen just above them that had ‘live’ written across the bottom. On screen, Sam easily found Gabriel, flouting across the dance floor with Charlie as if he had never been nervous at all. The other pros danced in sink, and Sam was reminded just how much of a beginner he was. The dance came to un end and Balthazar walked on stage with Rowena at his side, both with microphones and big smiles.

“Welcome! To the 19th season of Dancing with the Stars!”

The audience erupted into cheers and the pro dancers exited the stage while everyone was distracted. Gabriel bounced over to Sam with a big puppy dog smile on his face, “god I forgot how much fun that is”

Sam laughed and high fived him, “Good job man”

He had missed some of what Balthazar had said, probably just introducing the judges and hosts. Now he was talking about this seasons contestants.

That’s when they started lining up. Lucky for Sam, he and Gabriel were last so he had time to watch everyone else.

“Charlie and Bobby”

The couple walked on stage with big smiles. Charlie waved happily and Bobby gave an awkward nod.

 “Meg and Castiel”

Meg linked arms with Castiel and they came out with sparkling eyes. Castiel looked a bit shy but waved with Meg all the same.

 “Dean and Jo”

Dean walked out on stage blowing kisses to the audience as Jo laughed at his side.

 “Lucifer and Anna”

Lucifer winked at some girls in the front row and Anna rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Michael and Ruby”

Michael waved kindly to the crowd while Ruby just smiled.

“Lisa and Adam”

Lisa waved at the judges who laughed at her while Adam looked kind of lost.

“Ash and Ava”

Ash gave the crowd finger guns and Ava gave a shy wave.

“Bela and Rufus”

Bela giggled into her hand and Rufus flashed a toothy smile.

“Uriel and Pamela”

Uriel nodded to the audience with the smallest smile possible while Pamela waved enthusiastically.

“Zachariah and Lilith”

Zachariah gave a dramatic gasp and pretended to fall over. Lilith caught him and pretended to give him a scolding, making the audience laugh.

“Raphael and Tessa”

Raphael Just smiled while Tessa waved to family.

“Gabriel and Sam”

Sam felt his heart jump into his throat. Gabriel led him out by the hand and Gabriel both winked and blew kisses while Sam just waved.

They joined the others in the carefully set up position they had been given, Sam ignoring the camera that was flying around them.

“As you can see ladies and gentlemen, we have our first male couple on the show this season!” Balthazar said with a smile.

Gabriel and Sam gave little waves as the crowd cheered.

“We will be watching how they progress throughout this season and we will decide whether this is something we should incorporate more often. Now! Let’s see how our couples have gotten along these past three weeks.”

The couples exited the stage as a video of their first days here began to play. Gabriel left Sam to watch it on the T.V back stage while he ran to get changed.

 

_Tessa: I really didn’t know what to expect before I came here, but this place is a dream_

_Tessa is shown sitting and laughing with Raphael on a wooden dance floor._

_Castiel: I can’t dance I’m telling you that right now_

_Castiel is show tripping over himself while Meg try’s not to laugh_

_Castiel: I hope my clumsiness makes some people laugh though *laughs*_

_Lilith: Did you know the pros are drill sargents? I haven’t slept in a week_

_Lilith is show passed out on the dance floor while Zach draws a mustache on her. She wakes up and chases him out of the room, him laughing the whole time._

_Lilith: they are also really annoying_

_Sam: My brother always told me this place was like a family. I never really believed him until I came here_

_Sam is shown laughing with Pamela and Lisa while Gabriel watches with a smile._

_Ava: I love meeting new people. And what better why to meet new people then dance with them right? *laughs*_

_Ava is shown dancing with Ash and she starts giggling uncontrollably and falls over. Ash spreads his hands in a ‘what just happened’ gesture._

_Rufus: I’m not gong to last long. My back can’t handle it anymore_

_Rufus is shown doing a back handspring_

_Rufus: Well, at least that’s what I want you to think *laughs*_

_Adam: Who new dancing could be so much fun?_

_Adam is shown dancing with Lisa, a big smile on his face_

_Ruby: I love dancing. Always have. Being here is a dream come true for me_

_Ruby is shown dancing very silly while Michael try’s really hard not to laugh_

_Jo: Dean is already my best friend. He’s like an older brother I never had_

_Dean is shown fixing Jos hair into a braid_

_Pamela: I think I’m really going to like it here_

_Pamela is shown sitting with Lilith, Ava, Tessa and Ruby. All the girls are laughing._

_Bobby: This is going to be the death of me_

_Bobby is shown watching Charlie with a very confused look on his face._

_Anna: It’s hard. It really is. I want to be good but I’m finding it hard_

_Anna is shown crying in a corner with Lucifer rubbing her back._

_Anna: I just hope for Lucifer’s sake we can get through this okay_

“Yes our couples seem to be getting along perfectly which is good as they’re all stuck together”

The audience laughs and Gabriel comes up beside Sam, “What I miss”

“Not much. Look”

They turn back to the screen as it goes into commercials.

“Come on” Gabriel says, taking Sam’s hand. Let’s go up to the balcony so we can see all the dances”

All the couples follow Gabriel’s lead except for Charlie and Bobby, who were up first. Rowena met them up there, complimenting their outfits and helping them fix hair. A man ran up on stage, distracting Sam. He yelled, “live in 3, 2, 1…”  

Music started up and the couples all started clapping to the beat, Sam following their lead.

The music cut off as the flying camera got up close to Balthazar, who smiled a toothy grin.

“And welcome back to dancing with the stars! Before we see our first couple’s dance, lets see how they got along in practice”

 

_“Okay what the *beep* was that?” Bobby says, shown standing with and hand pulling on his hair in frustration._

_“It’s a dance move. Here it just goes like this” Charlie does a couple leg kicks and swings, “now you try”_

_“Try what?! I don’t even know what that was!”_

_Charlie: Bobby had a lot of trouble picking up the moves the first week. We argued a lot, Bobby has a bit of a temper_

_“Nope that’s it I’m done” Bobby gets up off the floor and starts to walk out of the room._

_“What? Bobby!” Charlie runs after him._

_Bobby: I really don’t think I’m cut out for this show. I’ve never danced in my life. I’m a mechanic for Christ sake_

_“Come on Bobby there you go” Charlie is shown leading him though the steps one foot at a time_

_Bobby: I’m really glad for Charlie, if anyone can turn this old man into a star its her_

“They’re doing a jive” Gabriel whispered to Sam.

‘Kiss you’ by one direction started playing and Charlie and Bobby started their dance.

Sam expected them to be sloppier after watching their video, but Bobby actually did okay.

When they finished the couples and the audience erupted in cheers. The couple hugged and made their way over to the judges, Balthazar following behind with a huge smile.

“Wow! What a first dance. You don’t give yourself enough credit there Bobby”

Bobby laughed putting an arm around Charlie.

“Lets see how you did. Chuck?”

“I loved it. I really really did. You messed up on your foot work a couple times but you moved to the music and it turned out beautiful well done”

Charlie kissed Bobby’s cheek in happiness.

“Crowley?”

“It was a bit sloppy I must admit. You need to tighten up your muscles and sharpen those spins and you’ll do fine”

“Naomi?”

The woman looked down at her notes and folded her hands together.

“It was alright. But I think you worried to much about what you were doing and it showed on your face. Relax. That’s all I can say”

Bobby nodded as the audience cheered again. Balthazar turned to the couple and asked them, “So, how do you feel?”

Bobby wiped his brow, “Well, it could have been worse”

The crowd laughed and Charlie took over.

“I’m super proud of him. He gave it his all and that’s all I ever ask for”

The crowd cheered and Balthazar turned back to the judges, “now let’s get your scores”

“Chuck Shurly”

“6”

“Naomi”

“5”

“Crowley”

“6”

Charlie screamed and kissed Bobby’s cheek.

“17 isn’t bad at all for a first night!”

“We’ll be right back for our next couple’s dance, Meg and Castiel!”

“Wow this is a long show” Lilith said from beside him.

“Agreed”

Gabriel laughed and took Sam’s hand again, something the shorter man really seemed to like doing. “Come on. Let’s go walk around.”

“Don’t you want to watch the next dance?” Sam asked with a frown.

“There are T. V’s everywhere. We can watch it somewhere else”

“Oh. Okay then”

Gabriel smiled and led the way back through the studio. The two decided to chill in the lounge where a big wide screen T.V was mounted on the wall. Gabriel found the remote and turned it on to their show which was just finishing its commercial brake.

Gabriel sat down beside Sam, pulling a lollipop from his red suit.

“Do the wardrobe department people know you fill your outfits with candy?” Sam asked with a laugh.

Gabriel gave him a sheepish smile, “Yeah, I got into a lot of trouble last season”

Sam gave a loud laugh that had Gabriel laughing along with him.

The two watched the next three dances in the lounge. Sam noted that Meg and Castiel had became good friends in their three weeks here and pulled off a well done dance. They got a score of 21, Naomi giving a 7, Chuck giving an 8 and Crowley giving a 6. Gabriel cheered loudly for his little brother, going as far as jumping off the couch and giving a little dance.

Dean and Jo did a really good job as well. They were shown before hand as being as close as siblings, which Dean was well known for. He always formed strong bonds with his stars. The two got a score of 22, getting 7’s from the boys and an 8 from Naomi. Sam watched with pride.

Lucifer and Anna fought a lot mostly because Anna got frustrated too easy. But their dance was okay. They got a total of 15 from the judges, all giving them 5’s.

A knock on the door startled Sam and Gabriel from making fun of the commercials that were playing. Ruby poked her head in, “they want you guys back up front in the red room”

“Thanks Ruby, we’ll be right out” Sam thanked her.

“Can we not go” Gabriel whined, “I want to stay heeeerrreee”

Sam laughed, pulling Gabe to his feet, “Come on Gabe”

The rest of the performances flew by, and before he knew it, Sam was waiting back stage for his que. Their little video started playing, and Sam watched, wondering what they would have chosen to play.

 

_“You need to be faster Sam”_

_“I’m trying!”_

_Sam is shown growling in frustration and flopping down on the ground._

_“The salsa is *beep* hard and I can’t do it!”_

_Sam: When I was little, I loved dancing. But unlike my brother, I lost my love for it years ago. I never knew how hard it would be to learn it all again._

_Gabriel is shown dancing Sam around in perfect sink until Sam trips over his own feet. Sam sighs, obviously unhappy with himself._

_“Hey, your doing fine. Let’s try again” Gabriel says._

_Gabriel: I love working with Sam. I really think we’ve got a chance of winning that mirror ball this season. He does have some confidence issues, but I hope I can help him over come them_

 

 _That’s my que_ Sam thinks, and the music starts. He meets Gabriel half way and they begin. Sam reminds himself to relax and focus on his breathing and before he knows it, he’s done and the crowd is going wild.

“You did it Sam!” Gabriel screams, jumping on him in a hug, “that was brilliant!”

Balthazar comes over laughing and leads them over to the judges.

“My my my Sam that was very well done. Your brother isn’t the only one with talent I see”

Sam laughs, wiping his brow with a handkerchief, “well, I just tried my best and I think it payed off so I’m happy”

“As you should be. Let’s ask the judges. Crowley?”

“I loved it. it was hot it was fast it was to the beat I absolutely loved it”

The crowd cheered and Sam smiled widely.

“However” Crowley continued, “I saw almost no emotion on your face at all. You need to feel the music, let it take over. Other then that I thought it was great well done”

Gabriel patted Sam on the back, huge smile on his face.

“Chuck?”

“I love the salsa; its my favorite dance always has been. While you were fast yes, I think you need to be faster. You were stiff I noticed and if you lose that stiffness you will be faster”

Sam nodded, he had noticed he had been stiff.

“Naomi?”

“I agree with everything that was said. But I also wanted to remind you not to completely lose your head while dancing. Feel the music yes but also listen too it if that makes sense. Other whys well done”

“Okay guys head on out to the red room where Rowan will question you while the judges give you your scores”

Gabriel put an arm around Sam and led them back stage where Rowena was indeed waiting.

“Wow guys that was amazing! How did that feel?” she pushed the microphone in Sam’s face and Gabriel snickered at him.

“I uh, I feel okay”

“Just okay?”

Gabriel hid his face, trying to control his laughter at how lost Sam looked. Sam wished he could glare at him.

“Well yeah I mean I’m nervous to see our scores but I thought it was okay so yeah I feel okay”

“How are you liking being the first male couple?”

Gabriel decided to answer that one.

“We get along fine so its okay”

“Get along fine?” she laughed, “didn’t you pull a prank on Sam last week?”

Sam paled and Gabriel laughed, “yeah that was awesome!”

“lets take a look”

 

_Sam Is shown talking on the phone with someone, walking around the dance room. Gabriel is spotted peeking around the corner at him, watching with a huge smile. Sam lifts a coffee cup to his lips and takes a sip, only to gag and spit it all out._

 

“What did you do?” Rowena asked Gabe

“I switched the sugar to salt that morning so when he made his coffee, it tasted really bad”

The crowd laughed, Sam glares at Gabriel playfully, “Yeah laugh all you want I’ll get you back”

When the audience calms down Rowena turns to the couple again, “I think its time to get your scores”

“Chuck Shurly”

“8”

Sam gasped.

“Naomi”

“8”

Gabriel grabbed onto Sam’s arm, eyes wide.

“Crowley”

“8”

Gabriel and Sam screamed. Gabriel jumped into Sam’s arms in a big hug.

Sam could hear Balthazar rapping up the night but he was too happy to care. He had done it; he had made it through the first dance.

Now nothing could stop him from winning this thing.

 

**Week one results**

   

_Gabriel and Sam_

| 

_24_  
  
---|---  
  
_Michael and Ruby_

| 

_22_  
  
_Dean and Jo_

| 

_22_  
  
_Ash and Ava_

| 

_22_  
  
_Meg and Castiel_

| 

_21_  
  
_Bela and Rufus_

| 

_20_  
  
_Lisa and Adam_

| 

_20_  
  
_Raphael and Tessa_

| 

_19_  
  
_Uriel and Pamela_

| 

_18_  
  
_Zach and Lilith_

| 

_18_  
  
_Charlie and Bobby_

| 

_17_  
  
_Lucifer and Anna_

| 

_15_  
  
 

 

**Tell us who’s your favorite!**

****

_*authors note*_ Telling me your favorite couple allows me you write about their dances in more detail so you can vote for them. So please comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect another one sooner then its said it will be posted. Sorry for any mistakes or awkward wording, I'll go back and edit when I have time.


	3. coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these chapters will be short if there is no elimination. Next update will be a lot longer and so will the next after that one so don't worry.

“So how’s he treating you?”  
Sam shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee, “he’s fine.   
Dean raised an eyebrow, “’he’s fine’? that’s it? you’ve got to be kidding me Sammy”  
“What?”  
“You’ve settled in so easily! I expected you to chicken out and forfeit. No wait, you wouldn’t do that you have to much pride but I expected you to freak out at least”  
Sam shrugged again with a bit of an eye roll. The brothers were sitting in a little café a couple blocks away from the studio. It was weird sitting around talking and relaxing after three weeks of almost non-stop training. But Gabriel had taken Castiel home to celebrate their mother’s birthday, and Sam wasn’t needed at the set, so the brothers were chilling. It was an awkward chilling though, because Kevin, Sam’s camera man and Henry, Dean’s camera guy were both their filming everything they said.   
“Well if we’re really having this conversation, how’s Jo?”  
Dean smiled proudly, “she’s awesome. We really have a shot I think. Well if you don’t flatten us that is. Dude! Top of the leader board that’s amazing!”  
Sam laughed, “I know I still can’t believe it. Where is Jo anyway?”  
“Visiting with her mother, Ellen. She’s a nice woman, a bit scary, but nice”  
Sam smirk, “your afraid of your partner’s mother?”  
Dean glared at him, “shut up”  
The brother fell into an easy silence, enjoying each others company. The ding of the bell above the door drew their attention to the two men coming in. Sam recognized the short one instantly.  
“Gabe!”  
Gabriel turned towards the voice that had called his name. when his eyes fell on Sam, who was waving him over, his face split into a shit eating grin.  
Dragging Castiel with him, he made his way over to the Winchesters.  
“Hia Samquatch. Miss me?”  
Sam rolled his eyes, “of course Gabe”  
Castiel shook his arm free of Gabriel’s hold and turned to Dean, a faint blush in his cheeks, “hello Dean”  
“Hey Cas, how was your mom’s birthday?”  
“It was enjoyable thank you for asking”  
“Wait” Sam held up a hand, “you guys are friends now? When did this happen?”  
Sam had hung out with Castiel a couple times over the past couple weeks, but that was because of Gabriel wanting to make sure his baby brother was okay. He could find no reason for Dean and Castiel to be close enough for Dean to be calling him ‘Cas’.  
Dean blushed bright red but turned his face away in an attempt to hide it, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“It’s a bit of a long story-”  
“I rescued him from hell”  
Gabriel, Sam and Dean all turned to stare as Castiel, who only had eyes for Dean.  
“You what?” Gabriel asked.  
“Well you see,” Castiel began, turning to look at his brother, “I was walking around a few weeks ago after we got here and found Dean backed into a wall with Ruby flirting terribly with him. So I jumped in and told him Sam needed him, successfully getting him out of the demon’s grasp. We talked for a while after words and I don’t know we’ve been in touch ever since”  
Sam glanced at Dean for a reaction but he was just staring at Castiel with his mouth hanging open slightly, a look of awe in his eyes.  
Gabriel barked out a laugh and clapped his brother on the back, “well done little bro! that’s the way to do it!”  
Castiel looked a little sheepish but smiled at his brother’s praise, “thank you Gabriel”  
Gabriel looked at Sam then, “we should probably head back to the studio. We need to work on your sexiness”  
Sam snorted, this week Gabriel and him had been assigned the Viennese waltz, which the two had found was quite hard with two males. They had come up with the station to have Gabriel be the more feminine dancer and Sam be the more masculine, meaning Sam did a lot of lifts and such. His long legs made it hard, he had a feeling his long legs would make everything hard, but Gabriel was convinced they could pull it off.  
“Yeah okay. See you guys later”   
Dean and Castiel waved them off as Gabriel bought a coffee to go and they exited the Café. On the walk back to the studio, they kept up casual conversation about everything and nothing. It was nice, Sam realized. He hadn’t wanted to like this guy at first. Like, his first impression of him was him dancing with a lollipop in his mouth, how stupid is that. But he found Gabriel was really nice company to have. Even with the pranks. He was a good listener, and a fantastic dancer. Sometimes, Sam would come back from the set and find him doing all kinds of awesome dances just because he felt like it. It was enchanting. It reminded Sam of finding is brother doing little leaps and such as a kid before their mom had died. Their mom had always encouraged them to do what they wanted, so Dean had never felt ashamed of dancing like that. Then when he was 11, Sam was 7, their mother was in a car accident, went up in flames as her car caught on fire. Their dad stopped letting Dean dance. Sam wasn’t affected as he had already given up dancing, but Dean was heartbroken.  
Wow his train of thought jumped around a lot.  
“What are you thinking about?” Gabriel asked.  
Sam shook his head, “everything. I mean, one thought leads to another, and another, I think I’m over tired”  
Gabriel laughed, “we haven’t even started yet!”  
Sam laughed, “you’re going to kill me aren’t you?”  
“A little everyday”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some Destiel. I'm thinking (only thinking right now) of writing this from a Destiel view later. Let me know if that interests you.


	4. Feathers and blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know its not Sunday but turns out i'm working that day so you get a chapter today! Enjoy!

“Annnnnnd welcome back to dancing with the stars!”

The crowd went wild, as they were supposed to, at Balthazar’s words. Sam and Gabriel stood together on stage in their assigned positions, big smiles in place. Inside though, Sam was terrified.

“This week our dancers were assigned to come up with a creative dance using a song choice of their choosing and prop sets as interesting as possible. A creative dance will help our dancer re-gain points they may lose from bad form or slip ups and may save them from this week’s elimination”.

“This week we have Carian Ananta as a guest star to give an extra score on creativity” Rowena explained, “the dancers must also appeal to her” Carian waved and the crowd cheered loudly. “So let’s get right to it!”

On that que, Bobby and Charlie's latest video started up and the rest of the dancers exited the stage. Gabriel was bouncing on his toes, so excided for his dance while Sam kept running his fingers through his hair nervously.

“Stop that” Dean said, coming up behind him. Not-so-surprisingly Castiel was behind him. “You’re getting glitter all over your hands”

Sam blushed, looking down as the red glitter that now coated his fingers, but Gabriel laughed beside him. “Good job Samquatch. Good job” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “screw you Gabe”

“Later hun”

“Ah!” Dean covered his ears, “too much information!”

Sam and Gabe’s laughing was drowned out by Charlie and Bobby’s music starting up.

The four men crowded around the little T.V back stage to watch. Sam was pleased to realize he could pin point every mistake they made no problem. The two had gone for an upbeat dance about a lion and a mouse to the song “Death Valley” by fall out boy. It was very creative, and Sam wasn’t surprised by the 8 Carian gave them for creativity, giving them a total of 29. Sam high fived Bobby as the couple passed and Gabriel gave Charlie a huge hug. Meg came to retrieve Castiel as the show went to commercials and they all wished them luck. Gabriel led him up onto the balcony when Dean can off to find Jo and the two fell into an easy batter until they were live again, then they directed their attention to the screen.

 

_“Were you with Winchester again Unicorn?” Meg asked on screen, sitting cross legged on the floor as Cas came in._

_“What?” Castiel dropped his bag on the ground._

_“Were you with Dean? The super hot green eyed dancer? The one you spent all last week with”_

_Castiel is shown to blush and look away, “yes I was with Dean. He requested we meet for lunch.”_

_Meg smiles, “oh really?”_

_The scene changes to show Castiel and Dean talking in a rehearsal room, Jo and Meg are not there._

_“Why do you dance Dean?” Castiel asks._

_Dean shrugs, “I don’t know man, it’s relaxing I guess” the two then stare at each other for a few minutes before the scene changes again._

_“A witch?” Castiel is asking, looking confused._

_“Yes. It’s a creative dance. So, I’m a witch, you’re a knight, you stab me. Easy” Meg says with a smile._

_“That doesn’t sound easy”_

Gabriel and Sam are dying of laughter at their brother’s obvious attraction to each other which only gets worse when a bright red Castiel walks on stage. Meg and Castiel do a dance to Joey Graceffa’s “Don’t Wait”. It’s a beautiful dance that gets another 8 from Carian, bringing their score to 27 because Castiel was kind of distracted. Gabriel and Dean are supposed to do a crazy pro dance together after this commercial brake, so Gabriel runs over to set that up with Dean while Sam goes to talk to Tessa, Pamala, and Lilith.

“Ours is not creative” Lilith is saying. Sam has learned that Lilith is a gymnast but is only 17. She does have a wicked tongue though and is normally not very nice. “It’s just a couple dance. Zach was lazy this week” she huffs out a breath of air and crosses her arms. Tessa pats her back softly and shrugs at Sam secretly. Tessa is a very sweet girl who was an Olympic swimmer who got the gold last year. She doesn’t say much, but seems very intelligent. “I think you’ll be fine” Pamala says, winking at Sam. Sam really liked Pamala, she was sassy and was famous for a show she used to run called “into the future” that Sam has never seen. The four discuss the competition until commercials are over then they politely watch Gabriel and Dean dance.

The two are fire and ice. Very opposite in how they dance but still both awesome at every move. The two had been asked to throw together a short dance literally two nights ago but they fricken rocked it. Gabriel was ice, slick and smooth in every swish and kick. Dean was fire, fast and deadly. They were doing a kind of war dance that Sam was enchanted in. it was over too soon and the two chest bumped and fell over making the audience laugh. Balthazar welcomed everyone back and Dean and Jo’s video started while Dean and Gabriel ran to get changed.

 

_“Dean? Are we going to practice?” Jo was shown asking._

_“yeah just a sec” Dean is shown texting someone._

_Jo sighs and leans against the wall, looking bored. Finally, after a few tense moments, she snaps “just tell him your busy!”_

_Dean looks up, confused, “what?”_

_“Your texting Castiel again. Just tell him you’re busy”_

_Dean scowled, but put his phone away._

_The scene changed to them practicing their dance when Dean actually messed up._

_“Sorry. I’m out of it today” he apologized._

_Jo snorted, “no you’re just thinking about Cas”_

_“Am not!”_

_Jo raised an eyebrow, but Dean turned away._

_“Come on. Let’s go again”_

 

Again, Sam died laughing at his brother.

The dance turned out great. Jo and Dean did a dance about two friends on either side of a war to the song, “Put on your war paint” by fall out boy. It was very dramatic and Sam found he really did enjoy it.

“Hey”

Sam turned around as Gabriel came up behind him just as his brother and Jo were getting their scores.

“How’d they do?”

“Awesome actually. We should watch the rerun later”

Gabriel hummed in agreement.

Dean and Jo ended up with a 9 for creativity giving them a 32 score. Sam almost died of happiness for his brother and gave him a big hug when he came up. Jo went off to scream with the girls while Dean, Sam and Gabriel made their way back stage. Adam came bouncing up to Dean in excitement.

“Congrats man! Best score of the night!” he punched Sam in the arm, “your competition is really up!”

Sam snorted, “it’s always been up”

The four talked for a while until Lisa came running, looking for Adam to get him ready.

Gabriel pulled Sam outside then. Sam didn’t know or ask why, but he let it happen. He was used to being dragged around by Gabe at this point.

He wished they could talk freely. He wished everything they did wasn't on camera.

Even outside Sam wasn’t stupid enough to think they were safe from them, so he kept his mouth shut. Gabriel led him around the side of the studio and sat down agenised the wall, pulling Sam down with him. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the night air and each others company. It was a cool night, but not cool enough that Sam felt cold. just cool enough to help calm his nerves though. it was nice.

They probably looked pretty strange. Sam in his leather pants and demon make up, and Gabriel with his white turban and golden flower crown. Gabriel also had golden wings attached to his arms that made him look like he was flying as they danced. They were beautiful, but odd not in the studio.

“We know nothing about each other”

Sam looked over at Gabriel with a frown, “what?”

Gabriel cleared his throat, not looking at Sam.

“We know nothing about each other. I mean, sure I know your brother is Dean and you have a weird obsession with plaid and I know you’re an actor and I know you drink your coffee black but that’s mostly just observations. Like, I don’t even know your favorite colour”

Sam smirked, “you sound like Peeta from The Hunger Games”

Gabriel punched his shoulder, “shut up I’m serious”

Sam laughed, crossing his legs and turning more towards Gabe.

“Red”

Gabriel nodded, finally turning to look at him. “Mine’s orange”

Sam smiled wider, “what’s your favorite animal?”

“Dogs”

“Same!”

Gabriel laughed, “favorite food?”

“Strawberries. Yours is probably something sweet”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “actually its not. It’s pasta”

Sam blinked in surprise, “wow, really?”

Gabriel chuckled, “sweets are a close second”

The two continued for a while, taking turns asking until they couldn’t think of anything else that had a easy answer.

“We should probably go back. What time is it?”

Gabriel checked his watch, eyes widening as he did.

“Shit. Time to go” he jumped up, pulling Sam with him and they ran.

 

~*~

 

“You are so late” Dean tusked, “get going!”

“I’m going!” Sam yelled, Gabriel chasing after him. The two came to a halt as their video started playing.

 

_“Dude, your trailer is awesome” Gabriel says, looking around Sam’s trailer in awe._

_Sam is shown standing behind him, script in hand. “It’s nothing special”_

_Gabriel gave him an unimpressed look and gestured to the built-in fish tank filled with different coloured fish._

_Sam rolls his eyes, but smiles in amusement._

_Gabriel: it was really cool_   _seeing into Sam’s life as an actor and getting to be on set as they were filming. The camera men weren’t allowed to follow us on set so they had to settle for just the trailer which found quite funny._

_The scene jumps to the two play fighting on the floor. Gabriel is laughing to hard to try and Sam doesn’t seem to be putting much effort into holding Gabriel to the ground, smiling the whole time._

_The next scene is them dancing, but Sam keeps laughing and Gabriel keeps asking what’s so funny. He turns to the camera and he is shown to have a drawn-on mustache._

“Demons” by Imagine Dragons started and Sam and Gabriel began their dance. It was a dance about an angel and a demon in love but their relationship is forbidden and its very tragic. Sam only slipped up once and it was because someone in audience yelled something at him, but he didn’t hear exactly what, only his name. The two finished and everyone exploded with applause as the two hugged and went over to Balthazar.

“Wow! That was hot!” he said, fanning himself. The audience laughed.

Sam felt his cheeks heat up, but looked pleased.

“Sam you slipped up a bit there, what happened?”

Sam rubbed his neck nervously, “well, someone yelled something at me and it threw me off”

“Did you catch what they said?”

“No”

“That’s probably good”

Sam frowned, “what-”

“Lets see what the judges have to say!”

Gabriel seemed to sense Sam’s frustration and squeezed his shoulder.

“Crowley”

“I thought it was a very well thought out dance. The lifts were beautiful, the steps were on time, you move together so nicely I really enjoyed it”

“Naomi”

“Other then your slip up Sam, you did everything perfectly. You also look really hot as a demon”

The audience cheered and Sam laughed, hiding his face in Gabriel’s hair.

“Chuck”

“You guys bonded really fast. You can see it in your movements just how close you have become. You obviously trust each other and that is what this show is about. Well done”

The audience cheered again.

“Carian”

“The creativity! A forbidden love between an angel and a demon” she squealed happily, “I wish I could see it again!”

The audience clapped and cheered in agreement.

“I just wanted to ask Sam, how did that mustache get on Gabriel’s face?”

Gabriel groaned, turning his face into Sam’s chest. Sam laughed, patting his head playfully. “Gabriel fell asleep during practice. I had a pen. It was destiny”

Balthazar snorted, “or you just wanted revenge”

“That too”

The audience laughed again as Gabriel re-emerged.  

“Lets get your scores. Chuck Shurly”

“9”

Sam screamed, covering his mouth quickly.

“Naomi”

“8”

Gabriel squealed.

“Crowley”

“8”

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hand.

“Carian Ananta”

“10”

Gabriel leaped into Sam’s arms, screaming. Second place!

“And that wraps up our show for tonight! Make sure to call and vote for who you want to stay and who you want to go to save your favorites from elimination. See you tomorrow!”

 

**Week two results**

 

_Michael and Ruby_

| 

_36_  
  
---|---  
  
_Gabriel and Sam_

| 

_35_  
  
_Dean and Jo_

| 

_32_  
  
_Bela and Rufus_

| 

_30_  
  
_Charlie and Bobby_

| 

_29_  
  
_Raphael and Tessa_

| 

_28_  
  
_Meg and Castiel_

| 

_27_  
  
_Lucifer and Anna_

| 

_27_  
  
_Lisa and Adam_

| 

_25_  
  
_Ash and Ava_

| 

24  
  
_Uriel and Pamela_

| 

_22_  
  
_Zach and Lilith_

| 

_21_  
  
 

 

 

Note: Please comment who you want eliminated! if I get at least 10 comments voting for people to leave, I will update next Sunday instead of waiting two more weeks. But only if! So comment! Also remember to comment your favorite couples so I can write about them in more detail!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the note says.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and kudos. Leave a vote if asked to do so in the chapters end comments please ;)


End file.
